The Myth Files
All About Us Welcome to The Myth Files. We are a community based on finding the supernatural and abnormal anomalies on roblox and finding out their origins of how they became a myth in the first place. Thank you for taking the time to look on our page and please make sure to join the group The Myth Files and the discord will be linked in the group if you wish to join that as well. The person who owns the community group "The Myth Files" is known as tzic but she is refered to as "HER" in The Myth Files discord and group. The Myth Files Group Description The description is as follows (and I do not take credit for what is about to be shown, the owner of the group was the person who made it and I will not take full ownership or credit from her group or her success): "The Myth Files" is a group of myth hunters. As a group, we analyze the mysterious sides of ROBLOX, trying to find answers, reasons, and life within them. These mysteries are called "myths," peculiar individuals who all have a story to tell. On our journey through each myth, we rank people up for each clue or answer they find. You may refer to me as Whisper. We don't want to cause drama with other groups. Please do not be disrespectful, that is generally rude. Refrain from asking for ranks. We won't rank you up just because you asked. You have to earn your rank. No advertising. Avoid using the term "wannabe." We don't tolerate this here, we accept all shapes and sizes of myths at The Myth Files. Every myth has a purpose. If you think a myth is a "wannabe," keep it to yourself. Thank you." What Is A Myth? A myth is a weird individual on roblox who has a sort of creepy or strange personality and behaviour. They are known by making abnormal and creepy games that weirds the player out and retreives them to a disturbed, unsettled state. At first, a few people who first saw games like these thought that these were supposed to be weird horror games that they have never seen before. People started speculating that maybe this isn't a horror game but it is a horror genre game with a twisted story to tell. Then, the name "myth" was born on roblox. Myths on roblox used to be a thing back in the early stages of development for roblox, mostly in the early 2000's. 2013 was important because a cult family then turned into an official roblox myth. What are Myth Hunters? Myth Hunters are self explanatory. Myth Hunters are people who dedicate their time to finding out the mysteries of the myth and finding answers to their mystery and their story and why they act in a specific way. Myth Hunters go as followed: Novice - A Myth Hunter who is new to the myth hunting community. They do not have any sort of experience in myth hunting and they do not mostly know how to conduct a successful myth investigation Experienced - Myth Hunters who have been through the Novice phase and have been experienced. They now know how to do investigations correctly and solve it from most of the time with our without ease